shikikirafandomcom-20200214-history
Kagome Akemi Higurashi-Kaiba/Relationships
Higurashi and Kaiba Taichi Higurashi Taichi Higurashi 大智 is Kagome and Souta's great-grandfather; he is a born Higurashi and was the last male to be a chosen heir before Satoshi. He married Liu Mei-Hui 劉美慧/ Liu Xi-Feng 劉希鳳, a daughter of China and Hong Kong's reputable Liu Clan. Being a chosen heir, Taichi was a powerful member of his family Chie/Zhi-Hui Higurashi Chie/Zhi-Hui 智恵 Higurashi is Kagome and Souta's maternal grandmother, and the only child of Taichi and Mei-Hui/Xi-Feng. She is half-Chinese through her Liu clan mother and half-Japanese through her Higurashi father. While alive, Chie was known as one of the most beautiful women at Institute and its sister school Seto Kaiba Mokuba Kaiba Fumiko Higurashi-Kaiba Souta Masashi Higurashi-Kaiba Personal Info *Birthday: June 14 *Favorite Color: Aquarmarine and Emerald Green *Favorite Type of Movies: Criminal Investigation *Favorite Type of Music: *Favorite Type of Books: *Favorite School Subject: *Best School Subjects: *Worst School Subject: *Favorite Food: *Ideal Type: *Ideal Date: *Allergic to: *Hobbies: Mystery Games, and Financial projects *Dislikes: Fanpeople *Bad with: Idiots and Fanpeople *Other Skills: **Master Staff User **Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant **Intermediate Healer **Master Archer *Clubs: *Committees: Student Council - President - Elementary School *Departments: **Main: Techonology and Engineering - Computer Techoloy **Medical *Teams: Issei West Soccer/Football Team - Captain Fumiori Higurashi Fuminori 文法 Higurashi is Kagome and Souta's maternal uncle, and Fumiko's oldest brother 10 years. He is the current Commissioner General of Japan's National Police Agency and the Superintendent General of Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. *Occupation: Japan National Police Agency - Commissioner General, Tokyo Metropolitan Police - Superintendent General, Imperial Guard *Birthday: *Favorite Food: *Ideal Type: *Ideal Date: *Allergic to: *Hobbies: Mystery Games, and Financial projects *Dislikes: Fanpeople *Bad with: Idiots and Fanpeople *Other Skills: **Master Swordsmanship **Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant **Master Healer **Master Archer **Eidetic Memory **Private Pilot Licence **Heavy Vechile and Heavy Motorcycle License **Class 1 Boating License *Languages: **Japanese **Mandarin Chinese **Cantonese Chinese **Korean **English **French **Spanish **Portuguese **Swedish **Italian Miki Higurashi Miki 美紀 Fujiwara is Fuminori's wife, a non-Higurashi, but an Issei Institute student. She is also the mother of Satoshi and Shin Higurashi. She had been on the Issei East Team while Fuminori and his siblings had been on the Issei West Team. Though she attended Issei, she and Fuminori never crossed paths until she had been caught up in a homocide investagtion and had been one of the primary suspects. Prior to her marriage to Fuminori, Miki had been a prominent and popular actree. After her the birth of her second child, Miki retired from her acting career and became a mystery novelist. She mostly writes book versions of her husband's investigations, and this would later expand to her two sons and their adventures. Her books have resulted in the creation of movies, anime, and manga; Kagome's favorite anime was spawned from Miki's books. *Occupation: Actress (Former), Novelist (Current) Satoshi Higurashi Satoshi is Kagome and Souta's oldest cousin through their mother. He is the first and oldest son born to Fuminori and Hanako Higurashi. Satoshi is the first male Higurashi to be selected as one of the clan's chosen heirs. He is a master practitioner in Jeet Kune Do, which he later taught to his younger cousins, most specifically Kagome. When he was still attending Issei, Satoshi was the Student Council President throughout the majority of his K-12 career. He is the president of Issei's legendary Student Council, nicknamed the Rainbow Council for each member's codename. His codename on the council is Red. He has already obtained his Doctorate in Medical Science Satoshi often helps his younger brother, Shin, whenever he is stuck on an investigation. He recently received his Doctor's license, and is currently practicing medical surgery in America, but has an international license. He plans to return to Japan sometime soon. When not operating in the surgery room, Satoshi is helping his best friends, Shigeru Midoriyama and Ai Yagyuu, in their joint business venture. Aside from her god siblings and Souta, Satoshi and Shin are the two cousins that Kagome absolutely adores and admires. She holds both older boys in the highest regard, and seeks their approval when making important decisions. He is six years older than Kagome. While in Issei, Satoshi was the Captain of the Baseball team, and the #1 human fighter in Issei. Personal Info *Birthday: January 6 *Occupations: International Criminal Police Organization (ICPO)/INTERPOL Undercover Agent and Japan National Police Agency/Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department - Security Bureau - Secret Police *Favorite Color: Red and Blue *Favorite Type of Movies: Criminal Investigation *Favorite Type of Music: *Favorite Type of Books: Medical Texts *Favorite School Subject: Medical Science *Best School Subjects: Biological Science, Mathematics, Business *Worst School Subject: Classical Literature *Favorite Food: *Ideal Type: *Ideal Date: *Allergic to: *Hobbies: Mystery Games, and Financial projects *Dislikes: Fanpeople *Bad with: Idiots and Fanpeople *Other Skills: **Master Swordsmanship **Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant **Master Healer **Master Archer **Near Eidetic Memory **Private Pilot Licence **Heavy Vechile and Heavy Motorcycle License **Class 1 Boating License *Languages: **Japanese **Mandarin Chinese **Cantonese Chinese **English **French **Spanish *Clubs: Issei West Baseball Team - Captain *Committees: Student Council - President, Supplemental Instruction - Tutor *Departments: **Main: Business - Student Director of Finance **Medical Department *Teams: **Issei East Baseball Team **Raibown Council **Digital Security Team Shin Higurashi Shin is Satoshi's younger brother, and is Kagome and Souta's second oldest cousin through their mother. He is the second son and child born to Fuminori and Hanako Higurashi. He is currently studying at the University of Tokyo for his Master's in Law and Forensic Science. He is a world famous detective that often works on cases for the Japanese Government, and has been since Elementary School. When not working on cases or studying for classes, Shin works part-time as the Music DJ at Setsuna no Yume 刹那の夢 or Higure no Yume 日暮れの夢. He is three years older than Kagome. During his years at Issei Institute, Shin was generally the Captain of Issei West's Football/Soccer Team and was the Student Council President in Junior High. He is smart enough to have been on Issei's Digital Security Team like his older brother, Kagome, and his rival cousins, Kai and Hatori, and his final rival, Satoru 知 Hakushi. During his time in school, Shin and his friends (Hatori, Kai, Ai/Shie, Satoru, and Masumi) were collectively known as the Genius 6 or the Detective League. They were well-known for their detective work and their excellent academic performance. Shin is fluent in English, German, Italian, and Japanese. He has perfect pitch and enjoys various types of music, but he cannot carry tune. During his high school years at Issei, he was considered one of the top 10 strongest human fighters even besting many Kyokan clan members. This may be due to his and Satoshi's training under their grandmother and her Liu clan relatives. He was second only to Council President Ruby and equal to his cousins Kai Higurashi and Hatori Fujiwara. Personal Info *Birthday: May 4 *Weight: 58 kg (128 lbs) *Height: 174 cm (5'8.5") *Blood Type: B *IQ: 400 *Occupations: International Criminal Police Organization (ICPO)/INTERPOL Detective,Japan National Police Agency/Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department - Security Bureau - Secret Police, Pro-Athlete (Soccer Player), and DJ (Part-time) *Favorite Color: Red *Favorite Type of Movies: *Favorite Type of Music: *Favorite Type of Books: *Favorite School Subject: *Best School Subjects: *Worst School Subject: *Favorite Food: *Ideal Type: *Ideal Date: *Allergic to: *Hobbies: Mystery Games, and Solving Crimes *Dislikes: Fanpeople *Bad with: Idiots and Fanpeople *Other Skills: **Master Swordsmanship **Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant **Master Healer **Master Archer **Eidetic Memory **Private Pilot Licence **Heavy Vechile and Heavy Motorcycle License **Class 1 Boating License *Languages: **Japanese **Mandarin Chinese **Cantonese Chinese **English **Italian **German *Clubs: Criminal Research Club - President *Committees: Supplemental Instruction - Tutor *Departments: **Main: Political Department - Student Director of Criminal Investigation **Business - Student Director of Finance *Teams: **Issei East Socceer/Football Team - Captain **Digital Security Team **Genius 6/Detective League Fumihiro Higurashi Fumihiro 文浩 Higurashi is Kagome and Souta's maternal uncle, and Fumiko's oldest brother. Fumihiro is a famous chef in one of the Higurashi clan's Ginza based restaurants *Occupations: Chef Chinatsu Higurashi Chinatsu 千夏 Higurashi is Fumihiro's wife, a non-Higurashi and an Outsider. She is the mother of Kikyo and Kaede Higurashi. She is currently a famous actress in the Japanese Entertainment Industry. *Occupations: Actress Kikyo Mika Higurashi Kikyo 桔梗 Higurashi is Kagome and Souta's older cousin, and the older sister of Kaede Higurashi. She is one of the chosen heirs of the Higurashi family, and is the guardian of the Shikon no Tama before Kagome. Kagome looks up to her, and refers to Kikyo as Kikyo-onee-sama. Kikyo, Kagome, and their cousin Hotaru are famously referred to as the Higurashi Sisters or more accurately termed the Higurashi Triplets. The three are famous for their work in their three chosen fields of entertainment, technology, and competitions. Personal Info *Birthday: November ? *Occupations: Idol (Singer, Model, Actor) *Favorite Color: *Favorite Type of Movies: *Favorite Type of Music: *Favorite Type of Books: *Favorite School Subject: *Best School Subjects: *Worst School Subject: *Favorite Food: *Ideal Type: *Ideal Date: *Allergic to: *Hobbies: *Dislikes: Fanpeople *Bad with: Idiots and Fanpeople *Other Skills: **Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant **Master Healer **Master Archer *Languages: **Japanese **English **Korean *Clubs: *Committees: Student Council - Representative *Departments: **Main: Art - Student Director of Music **Medical *Teams: Issei East Archery Team - Ace/Regular Kaede Higurashi Subaru Higurashi *Club: Water Polo Hotaru Higurashi Hotaru is Kagome's closest in age cousin, being older than the Kagome by a month, and the younger sister of Subaru Higurashi She and Kagome programmed and created the light show and videos that were played for Kikyo's surprise birthday party. Hotaru is a part of the trio famously known as the Higurashi Sisters or Higurashi Triplets. Within the trio, Hotaru is best known for her inventions, which range from everyday appliances to mechas. She is the most likely candidate to be the next Director of the Issei's Technology and Engineering Department. Kai Higurashi Kai is Kagome and Souta's extended cousin through their mother. He bears a striking resemblance to Shin, and he and Shin have a lifetime friendly rivalry. He is half Bosan and half Higurashi, meaning he like his Bosan relatives are actively perverted and he often gets in trouble for his perverted tendencies such as groping and etc. During his years at Issei, Kai was among the group known as the Genius 6 or the Detective League. Currently, he works as a TV idol as well as an Insurance thief for the Higurashi clan and the Taisho clan. Though he formerly worked as a detective with his friends and cousins, Kai is an even better thief than he is a detective. He is considered the best in his field for breaking and entering into places without noticed. Aside from his thieving skills, Kai is best known for his impeccable disguises. Kagome adores and highly admires her cousin Kai; however, she absolutely detests his perverted tendencies. Kagome enjoys playing Hide-n-Seek games with Kai, who always makes the game a challenge with his disguises and near perfect control of his aura. Personal Info *Birthday: June 21 *Weight: 58 kg (128 lbs) *Height: 174 cm (5'8.5") *Blood Type: B *IQ: 400 *Occupations: Insurance Detective and Retriever, Show Magician, Actor, Japan National Police Agency/Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department - Security Bureau - Secret Police *Favorite Color: White and Silver *Favorite Type of Movies: *Favorite Type of Music: *Favorite Type of Books: *Favorite School Subject: *Best School Subjects: *Worst School Subject: *Favorite Food: *Ideal Type: *Ideal Date: *Allergic to: *Hobbies: Mystery Games, Financial projects, Solving Crimes, and Hitting on Girls *Dislikes: Fanpeople, Fish *Bad with: Fish and Fanpeople *Other Skills: Criminal Research Club - Vice President **Master Swordsmanship **Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant **Master Healer **Master Archer **Eidetic Memory **Extreme Vocal Range **Ambidextrous **Private Pilot Licence **Heavy Vechile and Heavy Motorcycle License **Class 1 Boating License *Languages: **Japanese **English **French **Mandarin Chinese **Spanish *Clubs: Criminal Research Club *Committees: *Departments: **Main: Business **Arts - Student Director of Drama *Teams: **Issei East Soccer/Football Team - Vice-Captain **Genius 6/Detective League Hatori Higurashi Personal Info *Birthday: July 31 *Weight: 58 kg (128 lbs) *Height: 174 cm (5'8.5") *Blood Type: B *IQ: 250+ *Occupations: Osaka Prefectural Police Department - Detective *Favorite Color: Green and Beige *Favorite Type of Movies: *Favorite Type of Music: *Favorite Type of Books: *Favorite School Subject: *Best School Subjects: *Worst School Subject: *Favorite Food: Okonomiyaki *Ideal Type: *Ideal Date: *Allergic to: *Hobbies: Mystery Games, and Financial projects *Dislikes: Fanpeople *Bad with: Idiots and Fanpeople *Other Skills: **Master Swordsmanship **Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant **Master Healer **Master Archer **Eidetic Memory **Heavy Vechile and Heavy Motorcycle License **Class 1 Boating License *Languages: **Japanese **English *Clubs: Criminal Research Club - Historian *Committees: Beautification Committee *Departments: **Main: Political - Criminal Investigation **Medical *Teams: **Issei West Kendo Team - Captain **Genius 6/Detective League Satoru Hakuba Satoru Hakuba is Kagome's distant cousin. He is half British through his mother, and half Japanese father, who is half Higurashi. Personal Info *Birthday: August 29th *Weight: 65 kg (143 lbs) *Height: 180 cm (5'11") *Blood Type: A *IQ: 250+ *Occupations: International Criminal Police Organization (ICPO)/INTERPOL Detective *Favorite Color: White and Beige *Favorite Type of Movies: *Favorite Type of Music: *Favorite Type of Books: *Favorite School Subject: *Best School Subjects: Psychology *Worst School Subject: *Favorite Food: *Ideal Type: *Ideal Date: *Allergic to: *Hobbies: Mystery Games, Strategy Games (Chess), and Billiards *Dislikes: Fanpeople *Bad with: Idiots and Fanpeople *Other Skills: **Master Swordsmanship **Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant **Master Healer **Master Archer **Eidetic Memory **Master Fencer **Master Falconry **Perfect Time **Heavy Vechile and Heavy Motorcycle License **Class 1 Boating License *Languages: **English **Japanese **French **Italian *Clubs: Criminal Research Club - Historian *Committees: Beautification Committee *Departments: **Main: Political - Criminal Investigation **Medical *Teams: **Issei West Fencing Team - Captain **Genius 6/Detective League Midoriko Higurashi *Occupations: Higurashi Matriach and Politician Takaaki Higurashi Takaaki Higurashi is Kagome's distant uncle, and is one of the Police Inspectors/Captains of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police. He is often in charge of taking care of the street fights that Kagome often gets in (typically from acting as a bouncer at Setsuna no Yume or protecting her friends). He and Kagome re very fond of each other, but Takaaki gets irritated at Kagome's many fights. *Occupations: Tokyo Metropolitan Police Inspector (Keibu) Division Liu Liu Mei-Hui/Liu Xi-Feng Liu Mei-Hui 劉美慧/ Liu Xi-Feng 劉希鳳 is Kagome and Souta's great-grandmother. During her lifetime, Mei-Hui/Xi-Feng was considered one of the most powerful sorceresses in her clan and Asia. After the death of Taichi, Mei-Hui/Xi-Feng moved back to Hong Kong to be with her family. Mei-Hui/Xi-Feng was still alive at the time of her daughter's death. Prior to her death in December year Kagome turned 16, Mei-Hui/Xi-Feng gave Kagome her halberd and staff. Liu Qing-Long Liu Qing-Long 劉青龍 is Kagome's older cousins through her great-grandmother. Kagome lived and was raised with him for the year that she lived in Hong Kong. Personal Info *Birthday: July 13 *Weight: 65 kg (143 lbs) *Height: 182 cm (5'11.5") *Blood Type: O *IQ: 250+ *Occupations: Martial Arts Instructor, Liu Finance Group Heir *Favorite Color: Green *Favorite Type of Movies: *Favorite Type of Music: *Favorite Type of Books: *Favorite School Subject: *Best School Subjects: Physical Education, Mathematics *Worst School Subject: *Favorite Food: Dim Sum and Chocolate *Ideal Type: Rika Kinomoto *Ideal Date: *Allergic to: *Hobbies: Mystery Games, Strategy Games (Chess), and Billiards *Dislikes: Fanpeople *Bad with: Idiots and Fanpeople *Other Skills: **Master Swordsmanship **Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant **Master Healer **Master Stave User **Eidetic Memory **Master Magic User **Heavy Vechile and Heavy Motorcycle License **Class 1 Boating License *Languages: **English **Japanese **Mandarin Chinese **Cantonese Chinese **Korean *Clubs: Origami Club *Committees: Student Council - President *Departments: **Main: Business **Political **Medical *Teams: **Academy of the Secret Lotus (蓮保密專科院校) Tennis Team - Captain Extended Family Kimi Taisho Touga Taisho Sesshomaru Taisho Yugi Muto Rebecca Hopkins-Muto Takumi Muto Alice Muto Takashi Muto Edo Phoenix Mannerism He replaces certain Japanese words with anglicisms, the most common being his substitutions of numbers for their English equivalents, and replacing "bochi" 「墓地」 with its English equivalent, "cemetery", and "kouka" 「効果」 with "effect". In addition, he yells "Come on!" when Summoning his monsters in the Japanese version. Personal Info *Birthday: December 19th *Height: 175 cm *Weight: 56 kg *Occupations: Pro-Duelist and Pro-Athlete *Favorite Color: *Favorite Type of Movies: *Favorite Type of Music: *Favorite Type of Books: *Favorite School Subject: *Best School Subjects: *Worst School Subject: *Favorite Food: *Ideal Type: *Ideal Date: *Allergic to: *Hobbies: Mystery Games *Dislikes: Fanpeople *Bad with: Idiots and Fanpeople *Languages: **English **Japanese **Korean **French **Spanish *Other Skills: **Sky Diving **Sky Surfing **Skiing **Surfing *Teams: Abilities Aster's physical ability, especially while so young and for his size, is astonishingly exemplary. Aster, before trouncing Zane in professional dueling, single-handedly defeated a criminal much larger than himself and knocked him unconscious in an alleyway while disguised as a Duel Monster. Aster was even able to move an incredible space all the way to the buildings rooftop in mere seconds after being spotted by Zane and before the nearby police could even arrive. When Aster was carefully watching Bastion he was able to move fast and swiftly out of sight that even the genius Bastion mistook himself as seeing things, despite that it was even Bastion's room and that Aster was again disguised as a Duel Monster. Aster's impeccable senses and intellect borders him a soothsayer, akin to his close friend and manager's own abilities to precisely predict the future. An example of Aster's prognostication abilities is Aster's first real duel with Jaden in where he set multiple events to happen into the future and moved Jaden's monsters through time then perfectly proceeded to deal damage to Jaden by targeting the displaced monsters that returned to the field from the past, all whilst Aster's Clock Tower field spell perilously tolled each turn and counted down to Jaden's defeat that Aster had already predetermined and revealed to Jaden beforehand. Also very quickly into his duel with the Sarinas, Aster sensed an ominous feeling and prognosticated that the Sarinas had an ulterior motive than what they were showing, Asters prediction comes true when the Sarina's summon "Dark God" to which he confirms was the source of his perturbed feeling. A further testament to Aster's foresight is such when after just encountering Bastion who goes to challenge and win against Sartorius, Aster perfectly foretells to Jaden and Jaden's friends that Bastion will lose regardless of whether he holds the ability to win or not, to which Bastion does just that as Bastion would've defeated Sartorius's servant Chazz but loses due to Sartorius's own subterfuge. During Aster's visit to Domino City Aster reveals that he is one of the extremely rare few that is able to see Duel Monster Spirits as when he sees the four "Monarch" Duel Spirits that Sarina had cast creating a barrier around Domino City Pegasus J. Crawford Friends Sango Kyokan Miroku Bossan Shippo Teijin Kaguya Akuryo Yura Kaminoke Shunran Hyou Karan Hyou Kaguya Tsukikage Bankotsu Shichinintai Jakotsu Shichinintai Suikotsu Shichinintai Renkotsu Shichinintai Naraku Akuryo Swim Club Music Club Basketball Club Ice Skate Club Gymnastics Club Cheer Club Fashion Department Ex-Boyfriends Bankotsu Shichinintai *Age 12 *Time Period: One Month :Kagome and Bankotsu broke up mainly due to people believing the two were in a incest relationship with each other. The two could not stand being called each siblings, especially when the two shared no blood relation despite their ridiculous physical similarities. Inuyasha Taisho *Age 13 *Time Period: Five Weeks :Kagome and her cousin, Kikyo both dumped Inuyasha at the annual Winter Solstice Gala (in the most humiliating fashion possible) after learning that on them with the other. Kagome and Inuyasha are not on good terms with each other with the latter constantly attempting to put down the former. The two met when Kagome had been instructed to be Inuyasha's tutor when he first transferred into Issei Institute. Youko and Shuichi Kurama *Age 13 *Time Period: Two Months :Originally, Kagome had only wanted to date the younger Fox Demon twin, Shuichi; however, the fraternal twins both had an interest in Kagome, and had decided to share her during their relationship. The trio amicably ended their relationship when the demons began seeing Kagome as more of a younger sister than they did as a lover. Kagome didn't mind as she started having a crush on one of her other friends. Reiji Akatsuki *Age 14 *Time Period: Six Months :Kagome broke up with Reiji the day right after their six month anniversary; it was a rather nasty mess too. Reiji was Kagome's first serious boyfriend, and the only one she has so far considered marrying. Unfortunately, Kagome was unable to withstand the belittlement, scolding, punishments, strictness, and overall sadism of her first serious love. Her relationship with Reiji had left Kagome with an extreme lack of self-confidence and her first broken heart. Though the two have broken up for over a year now, Reiji continues to pine after Kagome. By the time she attends Duel Academy, Kagome has mostly moved on from her loving, but abusive first love. *'Family:' **Father - Tougo Akatsuki **Mother - Ernesta Akatsuki (Tougo's Second Wife) **Older Brother - Shu Akatsuki **Younger Half-Brother - Raito Akatsuki **Younger Half-Brother - Kanato Akatsuki **Younger Half-Brother - Ayato Akatsuki **Younger Half-Brother - Subaru Akatsuki **Step-Mother - Malvolia Akatsuki (Tougo's First Wife) **Step-Mother - Rosabella Akatsuki (Tougo's Third Wife) Sesshomaru Taisho (Technically) *Age 14-15 *Time Period: Seven or More Months :Immediately after breaking up with Reiji, Kagome was always with her god brother Sesshomaru, who had taken upon himself (with help Kagome's older cousins and other best friends) to raise back up the younger teen's confidence. Because Sesshomaru and Kagome were almost always together, a rumor began in the school and later out of Issei that stated the two god siblings were in a romantic relationship with each other. The two attempted to begin a real relationship with each other during the Winter Solstice Gala; however, neither were able to bring themselves to see each other as more than a sibling. Seiichi Himashi (Technically) *Age 15 *Time Period: Four Months :Kagome and Seiichi were never actually dating each other in the first place. Seiichi is a good friend of Kagome's, who she often plays strategy games with. Kagome had agreed to pretend to be his girlfriend in order to make Maki, Seiichi's best girl firend and crush, jealous enough to ask him out. Rin Hirokata(Technically) *Age 15 *Time Period: Three Months :Though Kagome and Rin have gone on dates together, Kagome had not registered their trips together as dates, mainly due to what the paired chatted about during their dates. As such Kagome was completely unaware of her new relationship status, and believed Rin to be homosexual. Category:The Duel Champion's Daughter